


【豹弟个人】SUNSET

by Ar_S



Category: Black Panther (2018), Killmonger - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar_S/pseuds/Ar_S
Summary: 黑豹 Black PantherErik Killmonger捏造魔改清水中二电影剧透预警
Relationships: Erick Killmonger
Kudos: 1





	【豹弟个人】SUNSET

**Author's Note:**

> 黑豹 Black Panther  
> Erik Killmonger  
> 捏造魔改  
> 清水中二  
> 电影剧透预警

—

天热得蒸死人，可是这个地方根本不可能有空调。能在房间里蹲点除了闷热总得来说是一件好事，这可比在一堆杂草和水坑里好多了。起码芝加哥没有什么可以一下子就咬死你的毒虫子。

望远镜里面的女人穿着廉价的高跟鞋摇摇晃晃得扭着屁股站在街上拉客。所以说这份工作很轻松，不用躲在倒塌的屋子后面吸灰，他甚至有空闲去观赏监视器里面那对快要从衣服里爆出来的乳房。他开始疑惑那双高跟鞋会不会戳瞎他的眼睛，看起来可真尖利。

『午饭。』伙伴丢给他一个团黏糊糊的东西。

那东西可能在热气里待久了，黄芥末黏着包装纸，小面包皱皱巴巴得吐着一根香肠，还有全部漏出来的酸黄瓜，拿起来看就像握着一个70多岁老头的老二。

『又是热狗？』他已经吃了好几天的热狗了，老天保佑，这破玩意在汽车尾气和浮尘里面熏久了吃在嘴里有一股废气味，有时候还有口水味。谁知道那些无良摊贩是不是在里面猛吐口水。

『这里离最近的商业区开车半个多小时，兄弟可是冒着生命危险每天出门的。有热狗吃就不错了，天天抱怨和娘们一样。』伙伴扔下背包气喘吁吁地在一边骂骂咧咧地擦着汗『我的车被一群臭小子毁了。整个前档变形，发动机也不行了。40多度！老子徒步走了三个街区，还差点被一帮「匪帮」小鬼拿枪搞死。』

『是嘛。』

『这帮小兔崽子天天就知道拿着枪指人，也不知道学学好。我就问了个路，甚至还没开始打招呼，你知道吗，有个才到我胸口的小子甚至从衣服里掏出一支大毒蛇。』

『CHIRAQ』

『什么玩意？』

『你不知道？』Erik的望远镜里出现了一个身影，他坐正了身子。6英尺，300磅，目标人物这么明显倒是省了他们不少事情。

『不知道。』同伴脱掉外衣不停地拿着不知道从哪里捡来的外卖单扇风，这地方热的可以煮鸡蛋了。

『这一片区域里，警察可以随便从10个人身上搜出12把枪。昨天你睡觉的时候一帮人在那里丢了几个垃圾袋。没错全是苍蝇的那边。』

『恶。妈的，这帮暴民。』

『别叫他们暴民。』

穷到极致是会这样，Erik对这些人没有评价，他知道那种生活。就像如果你的衣服被子弹开了洞，你可以扔掉它买一件新的一模一样的衣服，然后安慰自己那一切都没发生过。但他们不行，他们只有一件衣服，别无选择，只能继续穿着这件破衣服去下一个战场，等着另外一颗子弹给它开一个新的洞。然后直到某一天这件衣服无法修补。

无法无天的地方总会存在，但为什么是这里？看到这种地方他就感觉愤怒，越愤怒越清醒，越清醒他就越觉得自己身负使命。多搞笑，不是为了信念，也不是为了什么目的，这个社区里，老弱妇孺每一个人都拿着枪在打一场战争。Erik也不知道这场战争到底是什么。所有人都觉得自己能脱离社会底端，结果因为某些限制他们只能从困境的这一边翻到另外一边。他甚至不用多想就知道这个国家已经走到错误的道上去了。

街角卖烟的小孩说，这个地方没有来救你的超级英雄。

『一周内这里的警局可以缴获大概可以屠杀一个小镇的武器。祷告吧，每一次活着回来都是运气。』Erik吐出那根香肠『呸，一股馊味。』

『说的什么屁话。那个肥子怎么还在那边摸女人的胸，什么时候交易。』伙伴不耐烦得揉着手里的纸片，坐在屋子里就像洗澡一样出汗迟早得中暑脱水。

『等着。还有2个小时太阳下山。交易时间在傍晚。』

『这个畜生想在交易的时候来一炮嘛，啧啧。能不能有点职业精神，现在的匪帮儿童动不动就把阿尔卡彭和甘比诺放在嘴边，结果没几个读过书能干正经事的。』

『人总要有目标。』想成为有权有势的大人物不是什么糟糕的目标，成为总统和成为教父拥有同等的难度。

『做个干洗店老板都比梦想成为黑帮大佬来得现实。』

『那可不一定。』Erik捏着手里的热狗歪嘴笑笑『或许有一天我能成为什么地方的国王。』

『你？』伙伴嗤笑一声『别多想，看着眼前的肥子，Stevens探员。』

Erik比了个枪点了点肥子，他已经和那个巨乳女人走进红房子了『吼，准备一下？可以去提前把人压住了。』

『这种没技术含量的工作也不用我们来吧。』伙伴在工具盒里翻出装备，他在往口袋里装子弹的时候被开门爆开的气流撞飞了出去。

『小心门口！』Erik慢了半拍，一片灰尘后面黑压压的枪口已经对准了他们。

Erik回神的时候他已经半跪在悬崖上，这也是他预想中的结局的一种，虽然不是最好的那个，但也不算太坏。这次真的是被捅穿了一件再也买不到的衣服，这不重要，反正这件衣服本来也不是他的。大自然的赠礼在群山中为他谢幕，瓦坎达的国王在说一些屁话，完全无趣。人在最后的时候总该任性一点，这叫做要有尊严。他选择去幻影里看照进破屋子里的夕阳，他记得头上是一片火烧云，他手里还有一个咬到一半的热狗和一把只有三颗子弹的枪。

『那里有最绚丽的落日和最美的风景。』他父亲说。

『哪里？』

『瓦坎达。』

『是嘛。』

Erik挤出胸腔里的最后一口气努力大笑，这次他躲不掉子弹了，因为他的胸口被捅了个对穿。他突然想念曼哈顿悬日，那个人类文化和自然的真正结晶——巨型垃圾堆里的无敌美景。

他们说崇拜先祖。但是我的先祖不在这里，Erik说，把我的骨灰撒到海上，让我和我父亲在一起。那些痛苦挣扎死在海上的人。他们才是我的先祖，我要和他们在一起。

——————END

**Author's Note:**

> 后话：
> 
> 电影一周目完。这个口音真的搞死我了，有很多不确切OOC的部分都是我的魔改和自行捏造。看见有人说豹弟好像在电影里不姓Killmonger?
> 
> 祝我自己开学愉快。


End file.
